


Savage

by haoverse



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoverse/pseuds/haoverse
Summary: yangyang: I'ma savageHendery: classyXiaojun: bougeeDonghyuck: ratchetJungwoo: sassy, moody, nastyRenjun: acting stupid what's happening? What's happening?Ten: I'ma SavageTaeyong: not again-
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 32
Kudos: 351





	1. Group chat 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the life of NCT through they're humorous group chats.

Group chat 1: 127 

Taeyong: okay we're never going to the movies again.

Jungwoo: what? Why?

Taeyong: you're really going to sit here and act like you don't know?

Yuta: what are you bitchin about now Taeyong?

Taeyong: you should know! You threw the security guard!

Jaehyun: what?

Taeyong: and YOU, you stood on top of the counter at the food court and started singing baby shark!

Jaehyun: hyung I think all that hair dye is starting to sink into your brain... we never went to the movies...

Taeyong: what?? B- but.... Ohhhh that was a dream.....

Yuta: always the bullshit Taeyong, always the bullshit.

Taeyong: stfu, that's why you were uglier in my dream than you are in real life, and that's saying alot.

Yuta: bitch you better stfu or you'll get knocked the fuck out.

Taeyong: bitch I wish the fuck you do, you'll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you that!

Doyoung: this language is unacceptable, you hoes need to be more pure and beautiful like mwah.

Johnny: you just swore though-

Doyoung: did I fucking ask? 

Donghyuck: this is why I only answer in the dream gc, y'all fossils always being petty.

Mark: you're the pettiest one though-

Donghyuck: don't get Doyoung and I confused now.

Doyoung: I may be the pettiest, but at least I'm not the dumbest.

Taeyong: don't call Yuta out like that.

Yuta: tf, he was obviously talking about you.

Taeil: you interrupted my nap!

Johnny: nap? You've been asleep for 25 hours.

Taeil: I said what I said

Donghyuck: I inspire to be like Taeil hyung when I grow old.

Taeil: old? who you calling old?

Jaehyun: okay people let's calm down.

Jungwoo: can we get ice cream?

Taeyong: no

Jungwoo: ....

Jungwoo: I said **can we get some ice cream.**

Mark: y'all he serious now

Taeyong: ....

Taeyong: fineee

Jungwoo: :)

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winwin isn't apart of the 127 gc for one reason
> 
> He left bc everytime he said something, taeil would call him cute


	2. Group chat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreamies need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the dreamies being themselves
> 
> Aka gay

Group chat 2: Dream

chenle added Mark to the chat ' dumb hoes '

Donghyuck: oh wtf, why did you add that boomer back to the chat? 

Mark: nice seeing you too hyuck...

Donghyuck: fuck you 

Chenle: well since he's joining dream again, I thought it was only fair to add him back.

Donghyuck: but now we can't talk about him behind his back:( 

Jeno: we can still talk shit about him

Renjun: what's the point if he knows about it?

Jisung: not this boomer again

Jaemin: hey peeps

Jaemin: wait who tf added mork back?

Mark: you know if I didn't know better, I'd think you guys didn't miss me :(

Renjun: you said it not us 

Mark: I know you guys missed me, you're all just too stubborn to admit it.

Donghyuck: keep telling yourself that 

Mark: says the one who missed me the most

Donghyuck: bitch I see u every damn day, what is there to miss?? 

Jaemin: now we can't have our weekly roast mark behind his back sessions :(

Jisung: wait, I came up with the best idea ever

Jaemin: what is it baby?

Mark: ^ when did this happen?

Jaemin: since I bore him, so stfu and mind your own business fossil.

Jisung: anyways... My idea was that we roast a different person every week.

Jaemin: oh cool

Donghyuck: can this week be mark

Renjun: and next week can be NCT 127 Mark

Jaemin: and the week after that can be NCT U Mark

Jeno: and then Super M Mark

Chenle: then can mork lee

Mark: you're all hurting my feelings now:(

Donghyuck: he's pouting.... Disgusting

Mark: this is bullying

Jaemin: sorry but you're going to have to deal with it if you want to stay in this chat.

Mark:.... I thought we were supposed to be friends

Jisung: we are hyung :) this is how we show our love for you.

Mark: in the form of hatred?

Donghyuck: exactly, you're learning quickly marker

Mark: wait so that means Donghyuck loves me?

Donghyuck: don't go there

Mark: but that what means right?

Jaemin: why do you only question Donghyuck? Is there by any chance that you are hoping that Donghyuck loves you?

Mark: ... No

Donghyuck: what the fuck ever peeps. Let's change the topic from whatever this is.

Chenle: Jeno's birthday is coming up

Jaemin: oh yeah, Jeno I asked you what you wanted for your birthday and you blushed and ran away. Like wtf, you acted like I fucking kissed you or something.

Jeno: I wouldn't be against that-

Jeno: I mean what?

Jaemin: what the fuck?

Renjun: the gayness this chat radiates

Donghyuck: no I think that's just you radiating the gay

Renjun: says the gayest of us all-

Donghyuck: I thought that was Jaemin

Mark: you both tie 

Donghyuck: shut up you het

Mark: I'm not a het!

Donghyuck: whatever you say het

Jisung: back to the important topic, Jeno's birthday

Jaemin: right, now wtf do you want bitch

Jeno: idk you maybe? Or renjun, maybe both?

Jaemin: ....

Renjun: .....

Donghyuck: the gay really jumped out

Jisung: honestly never thought I'd see Jeno type something so.... Gay

Chenle: he usually just clings to Jaemin and Renjun and says nothing.

Jaemin: okay that's enough, Jeno stop joking around and be serious!!

Jeno: I was being serious...

Renjun: what the fuck-

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayv next!!


	3. Group chat 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayv Dynamics

Group chat 3: WayV

Kun: I hope you all learnt a valuable lesson

Yangyang: not really, I kinda just wanna do it again...

Hendery: ngl, same

Ten: I'm probably supposed to take Kun's side, but I'm not

Kun: ofc, Yangyang Hendery, no more tiktok challenges for you.

Yangyang: what!?! What about xiaojun? He does the challenges with us! And Lucas!

Kun: they're a bit more mature

Winwin: Lucas? Mature?

Kun: ..... You're right that doesn't sound right... They're more.... Calm?

Winwin: nope try again

Kun: *sigh* they're my favorite....

Winwin: yep that's it

Yangyang: what?? You told me I was your favorite:(

Hendery: I thought I was the favorite:(

Winwin: wow, kun- ge seems to be just throwing around the word ' favorite' huh?

Lucas: I'm the favorite? Never expected that

Winwin: believe me, no one did

ten: he's just saying that, the real favorite is obviously me

Kun: no you're the least favorite

Ten: oh wow

Winwin: ten everyone knew you were the least favorite.

Ten: how??

Hendery: bc you're our least favorite aswell

Yangyang: ^

Xiaojun: ^^

Lucas: ^^^

Winwin: ^^^^

Ten: but ily all so much and I give you all my love :((

Yangyang: your love must be really small-

Hendery: like him 

Ten: you were supposed to be my best friend!

Hendery: I am, this is what best friends do

Kun: anyway, we have practice tomorrow so go to sleep guys.

Yangyang: but I don't want to

Kun: yangyang I didn't ask if you wanted to, I said go to sleep

Yangyang: well that was scary , good night people

Hendery: I don't want to be attacked by the wrath of Kun so night people! 

Xiaojun: Yo hendery come to me and yangyang's room so we can all cuddle

Yangyang: I didn't agree to that-

Hendery: so you DON'T want to cuddle?

Yangyang: ..... Goodnight people!

Xiaojun: he wants to cuddle

Hendery: ik

Ten: you guys are so cute it's disgusting.

Kun: you're just salty that you can't cuddle with Johnny or Taeyong.

Ten: wdym? I can cuddle with winwin.

Winwin: and I will push you out of my bed.

Ten: shh you know you want this

Winwin: I want a restraining order against you.

Ten: winwin always plays hard to get, he's been doing this for years.

Ten:He'll eventually realize that I'm what he needs.

Kun: ten go to bed

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda wack but oh well


	4. team bonding pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong decides it's time for a team bonding exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and im sorry if any of the chapters seem a bit offensive or aggressive, i love all the members and the story just kinda reflects how i think their personalities would be. though winwin is a bit out of character, but do not fear because i decided to change his personality in the story to fit his irl personality in this chapter and the ones to come.

Group chat 5: OT21

Taeyong: okay it has come to my knowledge that we may need some team bonding.

Doyoung: no

Taeyong: you don't have a choice

Johnny: but we're all super close and love each other

Taeyong: yeah no, you and Jae have been arguing alot lately over stupid things.

Johnny: he ate my cookies!

Jaehyun: you gave me the cookie!

Johnny: to hold, not eat!

Jaehyun: well you should have said that!

Taeyong: okay calm down boys! apologize to one another and hug it out

Johnny:.... im sorry Jaehyun, i should have told you i was asking you to hold the cookie, nit eat it...

Jaehyun: no im sorry for eating the cookie

Johnny: oh jaehyun!

Jaehyun: johnny!

Johnny: ily man !

Jaehyun: ilyt bro

Doyoung: that has to be the most disgusting thing i have witnessed in my life

Ten: you're the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life.

Doyoung: i hate this guy

Ten: its okay, that guy hates you too :)

Taeyong: this why we need team bonding! everyone's always attacking each other

Kun: i agree with you completely Taeyong

Taeyong: finally someone with brain cells

Yuta: I have brian cells thank you very much

Taeyong: you can't even spell brain

Kun: Taeyong what did you just say about team bonding?

Taeyong: oh right, anyways i figured the best way to bond was to hang out with members we aren't as close with so we can all feel more secure around each other.

Donghyuck: can i be with Winwin

Winwin: we're already close Haechan...

Donghyuck: well i mean you can never be too close-

Ten: uh you can and that's what you're doing, getting toooo close too my sichengie.

Winwin::/

Taeyong: omg shut up! I've already chose the groups.

Taeyong:

group 1: Mark, Xiaojun, Jeno

group 2: me, Donghyuck, Ten, Doyoung

group 3: Kun, Johnny, Yuta, Renjun

group 4: Lucas, Yangyang, Taeil, Jisung

group 5: Hendery, Chenle, Jaehyun

Group 6: Winwin, Jaemin, Jungwoo

Ten: can i change my group?

Taeyong: no :)

Kun: Taeyong why would you put all the demons in your group?

Taeyong: oh bc they need some different kind of bonding

Donghyuck: h- hyung what d- do yo- you me-mean?

Taeyong: well obviously not whatever you were thinking

Donghyuck: phew,i was getting scared for a second there-

Ten: then what type of _bonding_ did you mean?

Taeyong: that's a surprise :)

Jaehyun: I'm shocked you didn't put me in your group since your madly in love with me lol

Taeyong: ....

Taeyong: your cancelled for enternity

Jaehyun: you're*

Ten: oof

Taeyong: anyways, you'll have to hang out with your group for the rest of the month and at the end of the month we shall do a group check in to see how everything went. understood?

Jungwoo: yes sir Taeyong sir!

Taeyong: this isn't a military camp jungwoo-

Jungwoo: i know, but it just sounded fun to say

Taeyong: okay now everyone create a groupchat with your group! team bonding starts now!

_tbc_


	5. Team bonding pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups create group chats

Team bonding pt 2

group 1

_mark create a chat_

_mark added xiaojun and jeno to the chat_

mark: well here’s our chat

jeno: cool....

xiaojun: well let’s at least try to remove the awkwardness in here

mark: yeah I was totally thinking the same thing. Like it was so uncomfortable at first and like I really didn’t know what to do but like you like read my mind and like yeah I was like thinking that precise thing you were thinking like wow!

jeno:.....

xiaojun: okay....

mark: did I like say something wrong? :(

jeno: no no it’s fine

xiaojun: yeah it’s perfectly fine! We were just surprised by the long message that’s all!

mark: oh. Okay! :)

jeno: well what should we do?

mark: we should like express ourselves more. Just act the way you would in any other chat.

xiaojun: that’s actually a really good idea

jeno: yeah I’m honestly surprised mark came up with it.

mark: what-

xiaojun: no brain cell tingz 🤪

mark: so basically I get bullied in every chat I’m in-

jeno: bully us back

xiaojun: yeah do your worst 

mark: uhm you’re both dumbasses

xiaojun: oh-

jeno: damn that low key hurted

mark: too far??

xiaojun: nah fam, it ain’t far enough

jeno: ik you can do better

mark: stfu you ugly bald dirty crusty dusty onion breathe stinky bitch

xiaojun: DAMN!!

jeno:..... shister snapped

mark: did I do good?

xiaojun: that was perfect 👌   
  
jeno: when we have to share about our chat at the end of the month, use that in taeyong hyung. His reaction will be hilarious 😂 

mark: I might just do that!

xiaojun: definitely do!

* * *

Group 2

_taeyong created a new chat_

_taeyong added donghyuck, ten and doyoung to the chat_

taeyong: okay listen up you demons, I’m in the car rn be in it in the next 2 minutes or there will be problems.

Donghyuck: where are we going?

ten: yeah tae where are we going?

taeyong: you’ll see just bring your asses to the car!

doyoung: a bad bitch takes his time

taeyong: good thing you’re a stupid bitch and not a bad bitch, now hurry tf up!

donghyuck: damn a sister snapped

ten: you did not seriously take us to an ACTUAL therapist-

taeyong: y’all need the help so be grateful 

donghyuck: I only stayed bc the therapist Dr. Lee is hella cute

doyoung: and hella too old for you so sit tf down.

donghyuck: I like older guys

taeyong: don’t you have mark? 

donghyuck: puta stole him from me so I need a new mans

Ten: poor you, but winwin isn’t a option 

donghyuck: you’re right

Ten: you’re actually agreeing-

donghyuck: he’s the only option

Ten: bitch no-

doyoung: will y’all stfu? I’m trying to eat my McDonald’s like a boss bitch but I can’t if y’all horse back hoes don’t stop blowing up my phone!

Ten: who you calling horse back hoes!

doyoung: I don’t have time for this!

Taeyong: okay so therapy obviously didn’t work-

Ten: just accept that we won’t change 🤷🏻‍♂️  
  
Taeyong: so y’all are going to be annoying for the rest of your lives??

Donghyuck: basically 

Taeyong: fml I should’ve put Jaehyun in my group!

Ten: y? You’re already missing your hubby?

Taeyong: shut up!

donghyuck: so if I got Dr. Lee’s number-

Taeyong: I would take it from you bc you are a child and that is an adult

donghyuck: I’m 20!

Taeyong: still a child to me

doyoung: the worst thing just happened to me!

Taeyong: what now?

Doyoung: so I was eating my McDonald’s like a boss bitch when some girl and her child Lucy came up to me and asked if I could take a picture of HER

Doyoung: like who tf does she think she is to come up to THE Doyoung and ask him to take a picture of her?? She must not know who I am! She should of asked for a picture OF me! She’s lucky I even let her breathe the same air as me.

Ten: Kim, you Forgot the Kim 

Taeyong: doyoung what did you do?

Doyoung: I told her that I was a celebrity and I couldn’t take a picture of her

Taeyong: that was professional of you

Doyoung: I then took her phone and took a selfie of my self and told her “ here you go, I just blessed your phone ma’am.”

Taeyong: Doyoung you can’t just do that!

Doyoung: I’m a bad bitch, I can do whatever I want.

Donghyuck: can’t talk to y’all hoes no more, Winwin asked ME if I wanted to get ice cream with him. Heard that Ten??

Ten: he what?? you’re lying!

Donghyuck: am not!

Ten: I refuse to believe!

Donghyuck: then sit there and not believe while I go enjoy I’ve cream with winwin👋🏼  
  
Ten: grrr

Taeyoung: Ten calm down, Johnny still exists 

Ten: but-

Taeyong: Ten

Ten: fine

Taeyong: now back to you Doyoung.... YOU CANT JUST DO THAT TO PEOPLE!

Doyoung: I don’t really care :/

Taeyong: I’m going to kill you

Doyoung: I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me

Taeyong: Istg- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m late but both me and Jeno’s birthday just passed!
> 
> Also this chapter isn’t the best but oh well 
> 
> Byeee


	6. Team bonding pt 3: the finale pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm this chapter is probably the wildest one so far lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this days ago oof

teambonding pt 3: the finale pt 1

_  
Kun created a new chat_

_Kun added Johnny, Yuta and Renjun to the chat_

Kun: hell people

Renjun: Kun- ge I don’t think-

Yuta: damn right this is hell

Kun: sdjdje I meant ‘ hello’ 

Johnny: hell to you too

Kun: ...

Yuta: Why did Taeyong make us be in a group together in the first place

Kun: bc we aren’t that close, but that can all change with this gc!! :))

Renjun: Kun-ge is to precious for this world

Johnny: Kun best boy confirmed

Yuta: KUN WORLD DOMINATION

Kun: Guys what the-

Johnny: anyways, moving in to more important topics

Johnny: does Ten talk about me??

Kun: uhm no, he’s usually being a crackhead with Hendery, showering Winwin with love, and annoying me.

Johnny: so he doesn’t love me anymore?:((

Yuta: did he ever love you in the first place lmao

Kun: I don’t know Johnny- Hyung, Ten is good a hiding his true feelings.

Johnny: I just want my Tennie back :((

Yuta: but he don’t want you, Tragic

Johnny: YOU ACT LIKE MARK LIKES YOU!!

Yuta: he does, he’s just in denial!

Johnny: not what he told me the other day 👀

Renjun: that’s tough

Yuta: stfu renjun, shouldn’t you be with your boyfriends or something?

Renjun: oh yeah, bc I actually have a love life. Y’all can’t relate LMAO

Yuta: I’m coming to the Dream dorm to beat the fuck outta you!

Johnny: oop

Johnny: wait for me, got to record it for the Gram!

_Yuta is offline_

_Johnny is offline_

Renjun: well I should probably go hide, bye Kun-ge see you later 👋🏼 

_Renjun is offline_

Kun: what the- what just happened!

* * *

_Taeil created a new chat_

_Taeil added Lucas, Yangyang and Jisung to the chat_

Taeil: hello young people :)

Lucas: Jisung what are the chances of me joining dream??

Jisung: uhm I’m not good with math, but I think it’s never out of 100

Yangyang: that was a good one fetus!

Jisung: yet I’m taller than you

Yangyang: I didn’t come here to be attacked by a sperm cell

Taeil: this is the way kids talk these days? I need to take notes...

Lucas: WHY CANT I BE DBEKNDINJRKEOEDREAM!!

Jisung: because you type like that

Yangyang: Lucas just let it go

Lucas: do I look like fucking Elsa to you?? No so I’m not letting anything go!

Yangyang: mayhaps you snapped

Taeil: don’t mind me, just taking notes over here....

Yangyang: oh Taeil-Hyung hi 👋🏼 when did you get here?

Taeil: I’ve been here since the beginning-

Yangyang: oh-

Jisung: Lucas is outside of our window screaming “ so what we hot we young!!” And I’m honestly scared as to how he got there, considering that we’re on the 7th floor.

YangYang: so that’s where my hello kitt jet pack went!

Jisung: why do you have a jet pack?

Yangyang: it was hello kitty! I didn’t care about the jet pack, I cared about the hello kitty print on the jet pack!

Taeil: kids are weird, ima take a nap talk to you in 23 hours 👋🏼

Yangyang: 23 hours- Anyways, LUCAS BRING ME BACK MY HELLO KITY JET PACK!

Lucas: NO! I have to be apart of dream!

Yangyang: I DONT CARE GIVE ME BACK MY JET PACK!

Jisung: WHY IS YUTA BANGING AT OUR DOOR SAYING RENJUN IS ABOUT TO GET HIS ASS WHOOPED?   
  
Yangyang: Sounds like a average day in Neocity to me  
  


Jisung: LUCAS BROKE OUR WINDOW AND YOUR JET PACK BLEW UP KEKSMDMD

Yangyang: WHAT? IM GOING TO KILL LCUAS RJRKKEKSK AHHH HE ATTACKED ME RJRKWKWS ABORT MISSION DJKDKSS THE DREAMIES DORM IS ON FIRE DISKSKENDN WTF RENJUN IS BEING DRAGGED BY YUTA AND JOHNNY IS JUST RECORDING!


	7. Team bonding pt 3: the finale pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding comes a ending

**_Team bonding pt 3: the finale pt 2_ **

_Jaehyun created a new chat_

_Jaehyun added Chenle, Hendery and oli London to the chat_

Chenle: JAEHYUN HYUNG EHY DID YOU ADD OLILOMDON TO FJRE TCAHRY

Hendery: OMG

Jaehyun: what?

Chenle: you added oli London!!!

Jaehyun: oh

Jaehyun: OH wth how did I do that

Oli London: hi guys! I wanted to invite you to Jimin and I’s anniversary party tomorrow night at 7:30! 

Chenle: you are aware that jimin doesn’t know you right?

Oli London: ofc he knows me! We’re in love silly boy!

Jaehyun: this is disturbing

Hendery: DHGFFD I TRIED TO REMOVE HIM BUT IT DIDN’T WORK DJDJSJSJ

Chenle: maybe it’s bc your not admin

Jaehyun: I TRIED TO REMOVE HIM TOO, THAT SHIT WONT WORK WTH

Chenle: oh shit

Jaehyun: language chenle

Chenle: Korean? English? Idk ask the author 

Hendery: The Who?

Chenle: uhm idk dude I’m confused now

Oli London I hacked Jaehyun’s phone and myself admin so I’m not going anywhere boys! ;)

Jaehyun: we’ll pay you 

Oli London: I don’t want your money 

Hendery: I have three Jimin pc’s and a chimchim phone case, will that do?

Oli London: tempting but no thanks.

Jaehyun: I’m friends with jungkook, he told me BTS was doing a Zoom chat with some fans, I could give you the link....

Oli London: yess!!!!   
  


Jaehyun: leave the chat first and then I’ll send you the link.

_Oli London left the Chat_

Chenle: you’re going to actually gave him the link!

Jaehyun: BTS isn’t having a zoom chat

Hendery: then what was link for ?

Jaehyun: koreaboos zoom chat, felt like that was the perfect place for him.

Chenle: I-

* * *

_Jungwoo created a new chat_

_jungwoo added Winwin and Jaemin_

Jungwoo: hello my soft gays 

Jaemin: hi fellow gays

Winwin: I’m straight though:/

Jungwoo: it’s okay baby, I thought that at one point too!

Jaemin: soon you’ll realize that boys are where it’s at !

Winwin: smh anyways I’m with Ten and he keeps trying to kiss me :/

Jaemin: embrace the gay!

Winwin: no

Jungwoo: you’ll feel much happier 

Winwin: what if I don’t want to be happy 

Jaemin: emo hours??

Winwin: 100%  
  
Jungwoo: it’s just a phase son, you’ll grow out of it

Winwin: I’m older than you-

Jungwoo: idc you’re cute and now you’re my son

Jaemin: Jeno is gay asf for me and Renjun and it’s so cute!

Jungwoo: Doyoung and Lucas are gay for me, but Doyoung is also gay for Jaehyun Taeyong and Johnny so...

Winwin: I’m not gay, but I think ten’s gay for me-

Jungwoo: no sweetie, everyone’s gay for you:)

Jaemin: so true

Winwin: what-

Jungwoo: We kinda sound like hippies in this chat.

Winwin: should we get high and preach world peace?

Jaemin: omg yes! Let’s go !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is trash
> 
> How many braincells Have you lost reading this?
> 
> Also this has 106 kudos! Thank you all for reading this!💚💚🥺


	8. The one with the secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek atp

* * *

> _Chapter 9: the one with the secrets_

_Taeyong and 14 others are online_

Taeyong: I’m bored 

Jaehyun: wanna cuddle?

Taeyong: no tf

Jaehyun: well oof

Johnny: Doyoung will cuddle you

Doyoung: no tf Doyoung won’t 

Jaehyun: double oof

Ten: can y’all stfu, I’m trying to get winwin to go out with me

Winwin: :/ I don’t like you

Yuta: Winwin....

Winwin: not this bs again, Yuta I get it, you like mark, I don’t care, let it be.

Yuta: WHY WON’T YOU GET JEALOUS, WE HAD SUCH A CONNECTION AND I MOVED IN AND YOU DONT CARE!?!

Winwin: there wasn’t really a connection but go off I suppose 

Taeil: yeah cause the connection was with me lmao

Ten: ooh I found a idea for us to do!

Taeyong: yeah?

Ten: we should share each other’s secrets

Johnny: ew no way

Ten: :(

Johnny: i was joking babe! Don’t be sad!

Ten: :) now who wants to start!

Winwin: I will 

Ten: oh? Well go on

Winwin: ten only flirts with me to make Johnny jealous 

Johnny: is that so?

Ten:... that’s not true!!

Johnny: it’s not:(

Ten: why are you sad?

Johnny: bc I thought that meant you still loved me but you said it wasn’t true so ig you don’t! :(

_Johnny is offline_

Ten: he did not just-

Doyoung: you better go fix this shittapon 

Ten: ik doyuck

_Ten is offline_

Taeyong: well let’s keep playing

Hendery: Lucas has a phat ass

Jungwoo: we know uwu

Yangyang: Xiaojun has a praise kink

Xiaojun: ggsdhuu stfu!

Xiaojun: YANGYANG LIKES TO BE CALLED PRINCESS 

Yangyang: fghhdd

Taeyong: well okay then

Jaehyun: I got Taeyong pregnant again 

Doyoung: wtf not more idiots

Taeyong: I’m not pregnant you idiot!

Yuta: did y’all know Taeyong and Doyoung used to date

Jaehyun: wait what

Yuta: yep

Doyoung: worst 3 seconds of my life

Taeyong: Doyoung was the such a bitch during those three seconds 

Yuta: oh did y’all know Tae and I also dated

Jaehyun: okay Tae how many members have you dated??

Taeyong: not many...

Yuta: There was johhny, ten, Me, Taeil, Doyoung and Jaehyun

Jaehyun: you’ve date basically all of 127!?!

Taeyong: I’m lonely don’t attack me for wanting someone to love me!

Jaehyun: but I love you!

Taeyong: I know you dumb fucker!

Kun: what is happening?

Winwin: zero clue 

Jungwoo: Tae and Jae are making out on the couch uwu

* * *

Xiaojun: Yangyang you’re dead to me

Yangyang: SAME TO YOU!

Hendery: wait for it......

Xiaojun: Yangie imy!!!

Yangyang: imy too! Hendery come give us cuddles rn!!

Hendery: omw princess!

* * *

Ten: Johnny?

Johnny: what do you want

Ten: I’m sorry baby! I was just joking around ofc I still love you!

Johnny: ik just wanted to hear you say it lmao

Ten: I take back what I said

Johnny: too Late babe

Ten: well at least say it back bitch!

Johnny: lmao I love you bitch

Johnny: I ain’t gon ever stop loving you

Johnny: bitch

Ten: DISGUSTANG 

Johnny: ily sooo much it hurts 

Ten: I also love myself so hard that it hurts

Johnny: ffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero clue what the freak I just wrote


	9. The one with the pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayV argue over Louis and Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swear warning ⚠️

_chapter 9: the one with the pets_

WayV

yangyang: I don’t understand:(

yangyang: why won’t Louis or Bella play with me??

Kun: because you’re to energetic 

Ten: because you’re Yangyang 

Hendery: you’re annoying?

yangyang: :/ when did it become bully the maknae day?

Lucas: everyday is bully the maknae day lmao

Ten: wait where is Louis??

Hendery: with Yangyang and Xiaojun 

Kun: what?!?

Ten: WHAT!?!

Lucas: lmao Bella would never 

Ten: stfu Bella can’t compare to my baby Louis

lucas: I can confirm that Bella is 28238% better than louis

Ten: I will not allow you to sit your oversized build a bear workshop body ass bitch to talk shit about my baby Louis.

Hendery: build a bear workshop-

Kun: eye-

Yangyang: we-

Ten: Yangyang where is my baby!?!

Yangyang: in the laundrydjej

Ten: the laundry?$? Are you trying to kill my cat

Hendery: your cat?

Ten: now is not the time Hendery!!

Hendery: uhm your trying to claim full custody over my son, you better make some time to talk about whatever hat was.

Ten: he’s my son too!

Hendery: but your trying to claim him as if you’re his only parent, do we need to take this to court??

Yangyang: omg he’s purple!

Ten: WHATDBSJWKW YANGYANG!!

yangyang:oh not Louis, I meant xiaojun 

Ten: oh

Kun: wait wdym Xiaojun is purple??

Yangyang: Xiaojun was annoying Winwin by poking him, so Winwin poured purple paint on him.

Ten: wait-

Ten: purple paint... MY PURPLE PAINT?!?

Yangyang: ..... I’ll tell Winwin to run

Ten: ahhh

Lucas: it’s a win for team bella

Xiaojun: team Bella superior!   
  


Hendery: Team Louis will be back after we resolve some issues, and when we come back we’re going to win!

Ten: they underestimate team Louis, when we outnumber the hell out of team Bella.

Yangyang: Kun and I are just sitting here being on both sides

Ten: Bella is cute in all, but she can’t touch Louis 

Lucas: nah Bella will step on Louis because she’s that bitch

Louis: what tf _this message was deleted_

Ten: Louis!?!

Lucas: oh hell no, I’ve seen movies like this. You should throw the whole cat away.

Bella: y’all are weird _this message was deleted_

Ten: just throw the whole dog away

Lucas: fucking fight me!

Ten: sure bitch! I will break your kneecaps you off brand slender man!

Lucas: Snow White called, she wants her dwarf back!

Hendery: 👀

yangyang:🍵

Winwin: what the hell is going on here-

Ten: Lucass thinks his canine is better than my Louis 

Lucas: Chittaporn thinks his feline is better than queen Bella

Ten: Louis is superior to Bella!!

Lucas: incorrect!

Ten: listen here you tall bitch, Bella will never be better than Louis.

Lucas: you listen up you dwarf, Bella is and will always be better than Louis. This conversation is over.

Hendery: well damn

Winwin: eye-

Kun: wth

Xiaojun: team Bella wins again!

Hendery: fuck outta here! Team louis won this round. Ten stood his ground and had lucass scared shitless, that’s why he ended the conversation.

Ten: periodt!!

Xiaojun: oh is that so? Well I ain’t scared of a gnome, so it’s my time to shine.

Hendery: Ten did his part, now it’s my time to show you dog breath bitches how it’s done.

Xiaojun: you potato head ass bitch, Bella is better than Louis.

Hendery: ‘ eyebrows about to fly off your damn face ass’ bitch, Louis is better than Bella periodt!!

xiaojun: you fish looking bitch, Bella is superior!!

Hendery: you crab body bitch, when will you understand! Louis is better!

Kun: okay I tried to keep quiet, but y’all are being very annoying. So pls quiet down.

yangyang: translation: shut the fuck up before I put this belt to work.

Winwin: this is why I’m never active in this chat-

ten: any chat*

Winwin: shhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so bad eye-


	10. the one with the best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the 00 line being best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nctzens have been accusing dream of bullying haechan and calling Jeno ‘racist’.  
> This chapter is basically just about the 00 line being the best friends that they are. it really is disappointing to see people who don’t even know them personally, question their friendship when they’ve been together since they were 14.

_my lovely hoes_

haechan: idk why, but I just like telling y’all that I love you and I’m happy you shady bitches are in my life 💖💚❣️💕💞💓💗💙💛🧡❤️💜🖤🤍🤎💝💟💘

Renjun: that’s a lot of hearts

haechan: I just poured my heart out and that’s all you have to say?

Renjun: gjkjf ilyt bitch

Jaemin: aww we love you too hyuckie💚

Jeno:....

haechan: say it 

Jeno: uhm

Jaemin: say it Jeno 

Jeno: eye-

Renjun: BITCH YOU BETTER

Jeno: .... I love you 

haechan: awww I love my hoes

jaemin: your hoes love you- wait

Renjun: dnsjkssk

Jeno: this went from soft to crackhead in five seconds 

haechan: that’s just how we work 

Jaemin: nooo soft hour isn’t over 

Renjun: wdym

Jaemin: We’re going to have a cuddle session in the living room, so hyuckie bring your ass over to our dorm rn.

Renjun: you can’t even pay me to do that shit

jeno: I have literally nothing else to do so why not.

haechan: I’m OMW I fucking loves cuddles, and Renjun you’re going to be in the middle just bc you don’t want too.

Renjun: heart ❤️ been broke💔🤕 so many times⏰ i don’t know❌🤷‍♀️ what to believe 🍃🙏 yeah👍 mama🤰say it’s my👦😣fault🥺😢 my fault😭😞 i wear my heart💝 on my sleeve👕

Jaemin: 👁 👄 👁 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short lmao but anyways I ordered punch and reload and they’re coming sometime this week!


	11. The one with the bad puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just NCT/WayV promoting themselves better than SM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I came with the idea for this chapter lmao
> 
> Also I didn’t preview this so they’re are probably mistakes oof

_the one with the bad puns_

ot21

taeyong and 8 others are active now

Johhny: I feel so WELCOMEd at the PLAYGROUND 

Taeyong: Johnny please stop being a FOOL

Jaehyun: how are you all feeling today? I’m feeling a bit REGULAR 

Donghyuck: I will literally PUNCH all of you if you don’t shut up.

Doyoung: yeah SIMON SAYS stfu

Taeil: I just finished recording so I’m COMING HOME now

Yuta: for our next show, can I be the BOSS

Jungwoo: I hope my amazing English skills MAKE YOUR DAY

Mark: oh Taeil Hyung I also just finished recording, I’ll WALK YOU HOME

ten and 3 others are active now

Ten: YEAH YEAH YEAH can y’all stop promoting yourselves now🙄

Doyoung: oh ten get out of MAD CITY 

Winwin : maybe you two should have a FACE TO FACE talk about this

Lucas: yeah Ten LOVEs to TALK so you should talk it out

Yangyang: Guys I just taught Louis how to MOONWALK

Renjun and 4 others are active now

Renjun: y’all we’re RIDIN’ on our hoverboards.

Jaemin: wait renjun did you see the CANDLE LIGHT yesterday? It was so pretty.

Jeno: Ahh Did y’all hear that loud BOOM sound??

Chenle: I think there’s a fire, the smoke smell is getting STRONGER

Jisung: I do see light, but I think it’s just the FIREFLIES outside 

  
Kun and 2 others are online now

Kun: I had a DREAM that I LAUNCHed Ten to Mars.

Hendery: I’ve decided to start helping others around the dorms so LET ME help! I’d LOVE to help YOU all.

Xiaojun: I just watched a plane TAKE OFF in the sky!! It was sooo cool.

Taeyong: okay enough! You all did well and some of you came up with really creative things so congrats!!

Johnny: great now can I have my CHAIN back??

Taeyong: not until I get my CHERRY slushie BOMB back!

Doyoung: OKAY STFU FR OR I’LL BEAT THE TF OUTTA ALL OF YOU!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m done for real now! I hope you all have a good day and stay healthy and happy! 💚💚💚💚


	12. don’t leave me! take me with you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiktok for brains

dont leave me!! take me with you!!

dream chat 

renjun: donghyuk bought a flower, call that sunflower ndksksks

donghyuck: leave me

jaemin: don’t take me with you

jeno: idc where you’re going

renjun: this is renjun slander, btw are y’all hoes watching renra everyday??

kunfused nctzen: what is renra??

renjun: glad you asked, jaemin will you help me explain what renra is to dear confused nctzens?

jaemin: ofc renjun!

renjun: basically, renra is my radio show that i host every mon-fri on station tbs eFM 101.3MHz. you can find this station on youtube!! i host live from 9pm- 9:45pm KST. 

jaemin: renjun- ah has been working very hard and renra is very important to him. he would really appreciate it if more czennies streamed renra. today— tuesday, renra got 7.8k viewers!! this would be exciting if it weren’t for the fact that he could have dropped something if the broadcast got 10k viewers... but unfortunately it didn’t :(

donghyuck: also! i want to acknowledge the fact that the usually streams for renra daily is 2-3k viewers, which isn’t much, but today was viewable so it got more views. i think czennies should support renjunnie wether the broadcast is viewable or not. 

jeno: it’s okay if you don’t have time to watch renra, but remember to never discredit renjun’s hard work that he’s been putting in for almost an entire year!! 

chenle: i’ve noticed that whenever renjun- hyung does a vlive after renra... it gets 100k+ viewers!! if you can watch the vlive live, then you should be able to watch renra too!! 

jisung: pls support hyung and make him very proud, on taeyong hyung’s birthday, renra got almost 10k viewers!! why?? because he played long flight... if you want renjun fools cover, then you should support him everyday no matter the occasion!! 

renjun: thanks guys!! maybe czennies will stream renra tomorrow after realizing how important it is to me!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream renra tomorrow!


	13. the one about anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t updated in forever oof

the one about anime

**127 squad**

Jaehyun: i lost jisung 

Taeyong: you what?!

Jaehyun : we were at mcdonald’s and he said he wanted to go play at the play place! i think he got stuck in the slide....

doyoung: well go get him out!

Jaehyun: but i’m eating my mcdonald’s 

Taeyong: forget the mcdonald’s!

Jaehyun: fineeee 

Doyoung: idiot

Yuta: dobe

Taeyong: yes naruto!

Doyoung: tsk tsk Digimon is better...

Taeyong: NO ITS NOT 

Doyoung: YES IT IS STFU

Taeyong: well Naruto is more popular!

Doyoung: Yeah people are missing out on the greatest show ever, Digimon.

Taeyong: FAMILY MEETING!!!

Johnny: what’s happening?

Taeil: I was at the studio what do you want?

Yuta: they’re fighting over Digimon and Naruto again.

Johnny: Naruto is better

Taeil: hmm i think Digimon is better

Yuta: it’s Naruto for me

Jungwoo: Digimon bc they have the queen who is Angewomon.

Doyoung: TAEIL HYUNG AND JUNGWOO GET IT!

Yuta: Naruto has Gaara

Johnny: and Kakashi 

Taeyong: !! 

Taeil: Digimon has Leomon aka the king 

Doyoung: i was so emotional when he died in digimon tamers !

Jungwoo: same! Jeri was so sad  😭

Taeyong: okay but what about Asuma’s death in Naruto?? Shikamaru was devastated because he was so close to him and looked up to him!!

Johnny: omg that was so sad!

Donghyuck: okay everyone stfu! pokémon is the superior anime move on!

Mark: agree!

Taeyong: you did not just say that!

Doyoung: oh hell no!

Jaehyun: sorry to interrupt whatever the hell this is.... but jisung ran out of mcdonald’s and took a uber somewhere. i don’t know where he went and he won’t answer my phone calls!

Taeyong: WHAT?!!

Doyoung: ah shit, here we go again

Johnny: i’ll start the car

Donghyuck: i’ll get the butter

Mark: i’ll go get the rope 

Yuta: And i’ll get the Axe

Taeyong: okay we’re all set- what wtf yuta???!?

Yuta: what? are we not going to cut down a tree?

Johnny: we’re going to go find jisung....

Yuta: same thing, is it not??

Doyoung: anyways.... let’s go get the child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but seriously.... Naruto or Digimon??


End file.
